Civilian Initiatives
Civilian '''initiatives are the first of three initiative categories you must fund in order to stabilize the region. Their goal is to win "hearts and minds" by reducing hostility in the population and win supporters. A region is stabilized once it has enough supporters. Civilian Initiatives are relatively cheap but tend to sharply increase inflation. Services Services initiatives (top part of the tree) focus on the distribution of basic aid supplies for regional civilians: sanitation, education, healthcare, etc. They are most effective at turning hostile into neutral but will also create supporters in the area. Given that hostiles reduce the effect of more advanced initiatives, the natural order is to start with Services and then move to Development. The more hostile the population, the more resources need to spent on Services. They are the cheapest of all initiatives, costing $2-5 before inflation. '''Sanitation Branch: * Water Supplies-Provide a minimum amount of clean drinking water for local communities. * Water Expansion-Build large-scale water infrastructure like wells and karazes. * Basic Sanitation-Set up standard sanitation units,like public bathrooms and mobile showers. * Advanced Sanitation-Build large-scale sanitation units,like plumbing systems and sewage treatment plants. Healthcare Branch: '''The local will sometimes request the Operation to fight polio or tuberculosis. They are vaccines I and II respectively, at the top left of the branch. * Medical Supplies-Establish a supply network to ensure medicine get into the hand of those who need it. * Core Healthcare-Set up emergency healthcare infrastructure like clinics,hospitals and surgeries. * Expanded Healthcare-Broaden the scope of healthcare to address malnutrition and child mortality. * Personal Health Program-Fund education programs on sexual,nutritional and mental health issues. * Polio Eradication-Prevent the spread of polio through the use of oral vaccination programs. Dont require intel, useful to lower overall hostilities * TB Eradication-Prevent the spread of tuberculosis through Bacille Calmette Guerin vaccination drives. Similar effect as Polio '''Education Branch: '''These initiatives spread faster than the other branches. * School Regeneration-Rehabilitate existing school buildings with staff and trainers where needed. * Literacy Drive-Use specialised writing kits to encourage citizens to engage in literacy training courses. * School Supplies-Fund provision of school equipment and resources,like school libraries. * School Expansion-Fund projects to rebuild abandoned school buildings and construct new schools. Development Development initiatives (bottom part of the tree) are about creating jobs and bring the population to your side. The more hostile the population, the less effect they have. Some of these jobs require a particular type of area (urban, rural or remote). '''Urban Branch: * Development Bank * Industrial Support * Commercial Support * Remote Subsidies - most effective in remote areas compared to urban Rural Branch: * Livestock Development * Crop Development * Agricultural Logistics Other: Those initiatives are not tied to a particular type of terrain. * Vocational Training * Land Rights * Export Agencies Infrastructure Infrastructure initiatives focus on the development of standard environmental infrastructure for long term development of the population with things like roads, power and communication. They are more expensive and their effects are longer to roll out. Infrastructure should only picked when Services and Development are satisfactory, or if locals explicitely request it. Roads Branch: '''These initiatives improves roads of the appropriate type. A highway (fastest movement) is shown as a grey line on the map, main roads as a brown line, dirt road (slowest movement) are all other tiles. * Dirt Roads 1 * Dirt Roads 2 * Main Roads 1-Fund the rehabilitation of existing road infrastructure,repairing the most damaged parts. * Main Roads 2-Completely overhaul main road infrastructure,resurfacing where needed. * Highway 1 * Highway 2 '''Power Branch: Telecoms starts weak but snowballs if it can cover the whole region. This branch is only useful in very long games, or if challenging yourself to win without a peace treaty. * Telecoms 1 * Telecoms 2 * Electricity 1 * Electricity 2